Sociedade Anônima dos Livros
by YiRain
Summary: Numa sociedade a qual se é proibido ler, uma equipe de pessoas desafiam a ordem vigente. Afinal por que ler é proibido? Por que não se pode propagar os pensamentos da forma que lhes convém? Visando quebrar essa ordem, esse grupo de pessoas que se considera criminosos com orgulho enfrentarão tudo e todos pelo simples direito de ler um bom livro.
1. Prólogo

Em um tempo não muito distante, o mundo entrou entre guerras ferrenhas. Sejam elas por ideologias religiosas, ou seja, por causa do simples ato de conquistar terras mais férteis que a sua. Isso sempre foi uma característica da raça humana, mas o que veio depois dessas grandes guerras foram imposições assustadoras para que um mero telespectador pudesse acreditar. Elas, as potências, para evitar a extinção da raça humana por causa das diversas guerras, dividiram o mundo em regiões administrativas tendo um dos doze maiores países como patrono. Como se as doze potências fossem os doze olimpianos, como se fosse os doze deuses do panteão greco-romano... Como se fossem pessoas de outro mundo.

E então eles instauraram algumas regras da boa convivência. Que de boa convivência não tem absolutamente nada. Simplesmente impuseram três coisas básicas: Não deveria haver pensadores, afinal segundo a cabeça pequena dessas pessoas, os pensadores foram a principal causa das guerras. Eles instigavam, discutiam, e faziam a cabeça dos lideres a respeito de decisões que beiravam o ridículo. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir... Eles recriaram o Índex – a biblioteca proibida de livros da igreja católica. Só que em vez de livros que possam colocar em xeque a aceitação religiosa por parte dos fiéis, esse Índex, não teve restrições. Livros começaram a ser retirados de publicação e escritores presos e condenados. Tudo em questão de dias! Os únicos livros que puderam continuar em publicação eram os didáticos.

Quem tentava resistir, sumia. Quem tentasse argumentar, apanhava. Agora era a ditadura da espada, da arma e da ignorância. O termo é injusto e cruel. Enquanto pessoas eram massacradas nas ruas, o conselho de presidentes, reis e até imperadores (como os chineses) ficava a portas trancadas comentando sobre quantos eles mataram ou iam mandar para os campos de concentração localizados nos piores lugares da terra. E quem gosta de ler, os comuns leitores acabaram por pagar o preço por isso.

Mas não nos daremos por vencidos. Várias sociedades de leitura foram criadas. Vários clubes do livro com exemplares totalmente proibidos eram lidos pela população jovem. Queríamos mudar a mentalidade de nossos governantes, ou quiçá atingir o posto máximo de um presidente. Esse tipo de governo iria sumir, e a ditadura da mente viria a ressurgir. Era esse nosso único lema, o lema de uma sociedade que mudaria o mundo se fosse preciso para defender o direito de uma simples criança ler e ser um cidadão de bem melhor que os ignorantes e brutos que só pensavam no corpo e em violência. Palavras valem mais do que um tiro de canhão...

E assim nasceu a sociedade da qual hoje eu participo.

Meu nome é Mila Xavier

E faço parte da sociedade anônima dos livros.


	2. Ato I - Capitulo 01

**KAI**

Era noite na cidade que nunca dorme ou assim consideravam os meios de notícias quando o assunto referia-se a São Paulo. Ela, sendo a maior cidade do Brasil com mais de treze milhões de habitantes, sem contar com a região metropolitana ou o falado ABC paulista, com certeza tinha seu charme. No entanto, eu observava a capital econômica do Brasil de outra maneira. Não considerava a cidade boa para se morar, em compensação, entendia que ela era a cidade onde se você possuísse talento, se daria bem. Uma cidade que lhe entregava diversas opões de escolhas, e ao optar por uma delas ou você iria ao fundo do poço ou a glória nacional.

E foi assim que consegui realizar meu sonho, de misturar o pop brasileiro com o crescente ritmo que surgiu na Coréia do Sul e se propagava pelo mundo, principalmente após as diversas guerras que assolaram o planeta nesse meio tempo de conquistas. Aproveitei a receita dada, a fórmula do sucesso pronta e somente com um estímulo o mercado brasileiro estaria aberto a esse tipo de música. O povo ansiava por algo original, por algo que digamos, seria nascido dentro de nosso país e que dava uma identidade nacional. O conhecido Funk era criticado pelas massas, mesmo que ainda tivesse letras condizentes com a realidade – coisa que reconheço, só vi dois fazendo isso, aumentando as críticas fortíssimas e com a devida razão. O segundo era o samba, que eu gostava... Adorava Arlindo Cruz ou até mesmo o pagode do Zeca Pagodinho. Terceiramente vinha o axé e por ai vai. Nada que abraçasse a população como um todo.

E que tal uma mistura de tipos de música que dariam em algo original?

Foi nisso que eu pensei, foi nisso que eu apostei e com isso, hoje, sou chamado do príncipe brasileiro do pop. De frente para a janela de minha suíte na Avenida Paulista eu solenemente brindei em homenagem a cidade das oportunidades, a cidade que me deu essa chance de brilhar na indústria da música.

Tomei mais um gole de vinho tinto que encomendei diretamente da Itália – sim, sou chique, meu bem – e voltei para o sofá da suíte. De roupão e sandálias havaianas, eu descansava de um exaustivo treino para minha coreografia da mais nova música que compus. A música era em lembrança as vítimas da guerra que assolou o mundo, mas tornou o Brasil numa das doze potências. E elas veriam meu show no estádio do Morumbi. Os doze homens mais poderosos do mundo: os presidentes dos Estados Unidos, Brasil, França, Itália, África do Sul e Índia. Os reis da Arábia Saudita e Inglaterra. O czar da Rússia e os imperadores da Alemanha, China e Japão.

Você deve estar estranhando. Eu estranhei. Todos estranharam que ao passar das guerras, a Alemanha e China se tornaram impérios e a Rússia voltou primeiramente a um regime semidemocrático, para depois se tornar um império com um czar. E talvez para legitimar seu poderio, foi dali que se iniciara a sequência de medidas polêmicas, dentre elas, o renascimento do Índex. Eles não queriam uma nova geração de pensadores, não queriam uma geração que contestasse seu poderio absoluto. E como vencedores, impuseram isso ao conselho de segurança da reformulada ONU. Os Estados Unidos foram contra por ser um país liberal, mas após seu povo estar cansado de se envolver em guerras com outros países pelo que eles fazem em seu próprio território, terminou deixando de lado. O Brasil foi um dos países que acataram a proposta e o primeiro a colocá-la em prática.

Só livros de história e de conhecimento científico – Física, Biologia e Química – poderiam ser publicados. Protestos se arrastaram pelo país, porém o Governo foi irredutível. Professores sumiram ou se exilaram, autores foram presos e impedidos de propagar suas ideias... A polícia era dura e cruel, com tudo e todos. O exército foi às ruas cumprir as decisões supremas e o caos tomou conta do país naqueles cinco anos desde a instauração da lei chamada Lei do Índex. Como a corda – fato histórico – sempre arrebentou para o lado mais fraco, o comodismo do povo falou mais alto. E, no Brasil, essa lei foi imposta com relativo sucesso.

E eu? O que estava fazendo enquanto tudo isso acontecia? Bem, podem me criticar, mas eu estava compondo minhas músicas, esperando a poeira baixar para me tornar conhecido. Mas veja bem, eu poderia ter morrido! Como meu amigo foi... Não possuía músicas de luto, pois minha marca registrada e meu lema era de trazer alegria e fazer as pessoas dançarem nesse estado de luto. Tenho certeza que ele iria querer isso, bem como usar parte de minha fortuna para fazer uma coisa bem perigosa, mas também...

Ouvi duas batidas na porta.

- Kai! Você está acordado? – uma voz feminina se disse presente.

- Sim Thai – eu respondo com um leve suspiro – Estou acordado sim e mesmo que não tivesse você me acordaria.

Escutei uma risada e uma bela morena com olhos cor de mel e um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer mulher, talvez por que ela conciliava seu serviço com uma malhação regular e um treinamento semanal.

- Você está linda – ela estava com um vestido negro com uma fenda na perna esquerda e que caía muito bem nela. Seus cabelos se encontravam bem escovados e além do vestido realçar sua beleza, andava como uma princesa.

- Obrigada... Estava num jantar, mas não deu certo – ela suspirou – Mas queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

- Você realmente vai para Ibiza depois do show que fará no Morumbi?

- Sim, irei. Preciso curtir minhas merecidas férias. Estou cansado sabia? Sou humano também.

- Entendo... – ela abaixou a cabeça em sinal de negação e suspirou mais uma vez. Algo estava errado.

- O que foi minha linda? Algo lhe incomodando?

- Na verdade sim! – imediatamente levantou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em minha direção – Eu não quero ir para a Espanha! Já viu como eles tratam os brasileiros? Não gosto do jeito que tratam suas músicas também. Bem como sabe...

- Se acalme Thaís Duarte da Costa! – tive que dizer o nome todo daquela que estava em minha suíte.

Thaís Duarte da Costa era o que eu chamava de guarda-costas. Porém, para muitos ela era mais que isso. Uma amiga, uma confidente para todas as horas, ela me conhece desde o inicio da minha caminhada e se ofereceu para me proteger de tudo quando meu irmão se envolveu com as pessoas erradas e eu passei a ser visado. Eu dizia que ela era meu anjinho da guarda, que sacrificou sua vida por um inútil garoto das favelas de uma das poucas cidades que não foram afetadas pela guerra mundial, mas pelo o que veio depois dela. A guerra por poder. A guerra civil dentro das favelas.

Praticava várias artes marciais e ainda tirava tempo para fazer alguma coisa em secreto, o qual eu temia o que era, mas não queria imaginar. Ela era a pessoa a qual eu confidenciava todos meus medos, desde o evento que mudou minha vida. Ela parou após eu exclamar e gritar

- O que você deseja Thais? – disse com seriedade.

- Que você me desse férias – ela retrucou com uma decisão nos olhos que mostrava confiança em sua resolução – Preciso ajudar a resolver alguns problemas. Problemas esse que necessitam que eu esteja aqui e não na Espanha ou outro qualquer lugar.

- Algo que necessita dinheiro?

- Não, meu querido – ela deu as costas e se dirigiu a saída – É algo mais ideológico. Algo como uma sociedade secreta dos livros.

Fechando meus olhos, ouvi a porta bater e me lembrei da resposta que Thais havia me dito e acabei por fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Tomei mais um gole do meu vinho, este mais longo até beber tudo da taça e me retirei em direção a minha cama que ficava a poucos passos de onde estava.

Deitei... E foi ai, talvez pelo efeito do vinho que comecei lembrar a vida difícil que tive em Salvador, capital baiana e local onde morei desde os dois anos de idade. Meu pai era caminhoneiro nascido no estado do Rio Grande do Sul e minha mãe, sempre o acompanhava em suas viagens.

Até que um acidente, a altura da Rua da Inglaterra, dentro da cidade de Salvador, selou o destino de minha família. Meu pai foi considerado culpado e minha mãe, Maria, se viu a frente de dois filhos para criar... Como disse antes, tinha um irmão mais velho e que se chamava Pedro Paulo, todavia todos os amigos o chamavam de P ou Pedrinho Pepe. Trabalhando de empregada domestica, ela conseguira de algum modo nos criar e por para estudar e ler, sempre comprando livros no Sebo, baratinhos justamente porque não tinha dinheiro para mais nada. Tudo era contado. Tudo era certinho. Pedro – visando ajudar nossa preciosa mãe e eu – começou a escrever um livro sobre nossa vida. Sobre a vida em uma das três maiores cidades do Brasil no meio das guerras que assolavam nosso mundo. E esse livro se tornou um grande sucesso a sua época.

Mas com essa história de Índex ele sumiu. Não sei onde ele foi parar e sinceramente sabia que era hora para aceitar que não veria meu irmão tão cedo, se ele realmente tivesse vivo. Ele não iria sair assim, a céu aberto para se encontrar com um dos artistas mais conhecido do país, ainda que por vezes me pegasse pensando nisso.

A "morte" de meu irmão me fez mudar. Assim que terminei o colégio, investi de corpo e alma na carreira musica. Sempre gostei das musicas que via em sites da internet de grupos formados por seis, sete ou até oito componentes. Eles cantavam em um ritmo dançante. Além das letras, a coreografia eram o que chamavam mais a minha atenção e a parte daquele momento surgiu à ideia: mesclar o pop brasileiro com este tipo de música. Primeiro passo foi fazer um vídeo caseiro de sua paródia, compus uma música chamada "Break- up" e acabei por montar uma coreografia própria... Em dois meses, minha musica era a mais tocada e vista por toda América Latina. Como todo e qualquer artista, eu adotei um nome simples e de fácil aceitação: Kai.

Suspirei mais uma vez e esbocei um sorriso quando me lembrei da época que eu fui chamado para gravar um álbum em São Paulo e eu fui morar na capital paulista com meus sonhos em alta voltagem. Sem nunca me esquecer do que aconteceu, também nunca deixei minha mãe, a qual sempre fazia questão de mandar dinheiro para ela e a deixar vivendo como uma verdadeira rainha. Meio orgulhosa, continuava trabalhando apesar de minha atual fama e riqueza. Era uma pessoa que não conseguia ficar parada, nem por um minuto e ficara viciada nisso após o fatídico dia. Tudo para me fazer crescer e tornar o que sou hoje. Lamentava por meu irmão, mas a vida continuava.

Senti uma leve dor nas pernas depois de um breve período relaxado. Eram cãibras nas panturrilhas e a dor que vinha depois disso era insuportável, porém o que mais ele gostava era daquela dor. Porque ele fazia o que mais gostava: Dançar e cantar.

Foi quando meu telefone tocou, ao olhar o número não reconheci... Preferi atender porque aquele número não era conhecido de muita gente.

- Alô? – perguntei com um timbre trêmulo na voz.

- Thais! Thais!

Uma voz feminina que quase queimou meu ouvido precioso de tão alto que ela gritou.

- Quem gostaria de falar com ela?

- Ah! É o famoso Kai? – a garota parecia agir com naturalidade ao reconhecer minha voz - Desculpe, mas é que eu preciso dela aqui. Tipo, urgente!

- Ligue para ela, _Oxente_ - meu sotaque baiano começou a atacar.

- Mas esse é o número que ela me deu...

- Mas esse é o meu número, o número dela é...

- Não precisa. Ela tá aqui. Prazer te conhecer – ela deu um suspiro – Irmão do líder.

E não imaginava que meus piores – ou melhores dias – começassem através daquela chamada.


	3. Ato I - Capitulo 02

**MEI**

- Acorda Melanie! Acorda logo!

Foi assim que minha querida amiga Andréa me acordou no meio da madrugada.

- Que... foi...? – respondi, obviamente, sonolenta.

- A ISIS está aqui.

Não foi preciso de mais que alguns minutos – ou melhor, segundos – para me fazer levantar da cama.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei trocando meu pijama por uma blusa vermelha e uma calça jeans. Eu me vesti tão rápido que impressionei até mesmo a minha amiga – Pegaram alguém?

- Pior que isso... – Andréa estava aos prantos – Olhe pela janela.

Fui em direção a uma das janelas do quarto, a que dava para a entrada do prédio o qual morávamos. De lá – eu e minha amiga vivemos no térreo – observei uma cena que vai marcar a minha vida. Dois rapazes discutiam ao redor de uma fogueira a céu aberto à medida que outros dois seguravam uma mulher de aparentes vinte e cinco anos ou mais, que clamava para que eles não fizessem o que disse que iriam fazer...

Ainda que de longe, eu conseguia ouvir a conversa.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou a mulher aos prantos.

- Somente seus livros – respondeu o loiro que parecia ser o líder daquele grupo de pessoas – A ISIS é o instrumento de deus para proibir os hereges como você de possuir o conhecimento.

ISIS... Organização secreta a qual surgira após a criação da lei do Índex. Era como uma polícia liderada por um fanático cujo intuito seria o recolhimento de livros considerados proibidos e se não fosse possível isso, as ordens tornavam-se cruéis. Seus membros eram ordenados a destruírem aqueles preciosos. Aqueles que nos passavam conhecimento. Aqueles que nos fazia fugir da realidade.

Após dizer aquilo, o loiro caminhou um pouco e pegou uma mochila. Deu um leve sorriso ao abri-la, mostrando para o que estava ao seu lado. Este o fitou por instantes e devolveu o sorriso ironicamente a pobre e indefesa mulher. Logo ao sorrir, encaminhou-se a seu amigo e retirou um livro de dentro da mochila. A partir dali, foi como se eu assistisse a um show de horrores. Um macabro teatro.

- Meu nome é Ian – ele disse antes de fazer o que ele fez – Se quiser vingança.

Ian simplesmente jogou o livro no chão e começou a pisá-lo constantemente gargalhando. Após cinco minutos e meio, ele parou e cuspiu no livro que ele acabara por maltratar.

- Realidade... Livros nunca vão se tornar realidade. Cresça mulher, a vida real é mais dura e cruel do que pensa. Aquilo ali – ele apontou para o livro surrado – não te traz nada.

Ele ajeitou a camisa.

- Jake! Me dê isso!

Ele pegou a mochila das mãos de seu amigo e a jogou na fogueira. Tive que tapar minha boca com a mão para não gritar com a pobre mulher que teve seus livros queimados.

Andréa me olhou com decisão.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa...

- Mas o que? Não temos força para lutar contra brutamontes que ao perder em um debate irão vir com violência para cima de nós...

- Podemos utilizar nossa inteligência. Sei lá. Você é melhor que eu nisso.

Nesse momento, eu tinha realmente decidido o que fazer. Não poderia ficar parada, estática esperando que eu fosse à próxima. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e foi nessa hora que na confusão um de nossos livros caiu de cima da estante e ficou aberto numa página com uma das mais celebres frases que eu já vi em algum livro.

"_Quando os adultos dizem: 'Os adolescentes se acham invencíveis', com aquele sorriso malicioso e idiota estampado na cara, eles não sabem quanto estão certos. Não devemos perder a esperança, pois jamais seremos irremediavelmente feridos. Pensamos que somos invencíveis porque realmente somos. Os adultos se esquecem disso quando envelhecem. Ficam com medo de perder e fracassar. Mas essa parte que é maior do que a soma das partes não tem começo e não tem fim, e, portanto, não pode falhar."_

Com a nossa decisão tomada, decidimos montar um plano para fazer com que aqueles rapazes, para não dizer algo pejorativo, pagassem pelo que eles fizeram. Só que a pergunta que pairava no ar era: como? Pensar em alguma coisa era complicado...

- Vamos atrair eles para o prédio?

- Sim, eu pensei nisso, mas o que fazemos depois. Espalhamos bolinhas de gude para que eles caiam? Isso parece traquinagem e não algo que o farão pagar por terem queimados algo tão precioso quanto conhecimento.

- O que você deseja fazer então Melanie? – perguntou Andréa fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Isso...

Cheguei à mesma janela onde vi tudo o que acontecia e gritei. Gritei tão forte que pareceu estourar os tímpanos das pessoas que estavam por perto.

- EI SEUS OTÁRIOS! POR QUE NÃO ENFRENTAM ALGUÉM DO SEU TAMANHO!

Eles após taparem seus ouvidos olharam para de onde saiu minha voz e sorriram. Não porque eu era uma garota de dezoito anos. E sim por que eu era baixinha. Tinha um metro e cinquenta e dois de altura e uma pele clara o qual na visão deles não oferecia sequer resistência. Eu agradeci a deus naquele momento, pois eles não sabiam o quanto eles estavam errados.

- O que você está fazendo Melanie Mei? – Andréa não acreditava no que estava acontecendo – Você quer morrer?

- Não – eu sorri sarcasticamente – não irei morrer. O que acontece que eu atraí a atenção deles, eu sou atlética, eu sei correr, sei me virar. Mas queria que você fosse até aquela mulher e a ajudasse a escapar com os livros que restaram dela.

- Mas...

- Já cansei de ver injustiça, amiga. Eu quero fazer algo que me deixe orgulhosa. Quero fazer com que o conselho dos doze, aqueles que se reunirão em São Paulo para ver o show daquele cara, caia.

Vendo a decisão do meu olhar, Andréa desistiu e passou a compactuar com meu plano. Ela saiu imediatamente para se localizar em um vão do térreo em frente à entrada a fim de, assim que os homens passassem pela entrada, ela fosse ajudar a indefesa mulher. Por minha vez, eu peguei uma vassoura e pedi a quem quer que estejam me ouvindo para me dar forças, pois o primeiro que entrasse por minha porta viria a sofrer mais que os outros.

O rapaz chamado Ian, o mesmo que queimara os livros há instantes atrás, apontou com os indicadores para que os homens fossem em direção onde eu estava. A janela era gradeada, portanto eles teriam que passar pela entrada e contornar o corredor por trás das escadas para adentrar em minha casa. Com a vassoura me escondi atrás da porta e, ao menos, o primeiro iria cair. Iria acertá-lo tão forte que ele nem imaginaria o que lhe atingiu.

O problema era realmente o Ian. Ela não veio me perseguir, ele ficou. De longe dava para o ver ajeitando o casaco e pegando o livro que ele maltratou... Porém, eu não poderia pensar em mais nada já que os homens – capangas daquele maldito já se aproximavam. Eu escutava os passos. Segurei forte em minha vassoura e esperei pelo momento certo.

Ouviu-se um rangido seguido de um grito.

Andréa havia gritado e alertado dois dos rapazes que vieram para me pegar. Eles se viraram e o último ficou indeciso...

Com minha amiga em perigo não pensei duas vezes. Sorrateiramente caminhei pela porta com cuidado e quando o aquele homem se virou eu acertei uma vassourada no meio da testa dele.

O impacto foi tão forte que a vassoura quebrou e fez com que o garoto, o qual parecia ter a mesma idade que eu, desmaiasse. Imediatamente após a queda do amigo, os dois vieram para cima de mim com raiva e a primeira coisa que pensei foi em correr para cima. Eu tinha a vantagem, eu poderia despistá-los ou algo do tipo. Eu conhecia aquele local. Só que talvez pelo medo, talvez pelo cansaço, minhas passadas estavam pesadas enquanto as dos rapazes estavam muito mais velozes e leves. Uma hora, eles chegariam.

Foi quando, de onde eu tirei isso, eu não sei.

Após a virada de um lance de escada, fiquei encostada bem próxima à parede. Bem perto da subida de modo que eles não me vissem logo que subissem. O primeiro, um rapaz de cabelos loiros, levemente magro e consequentemente mais rápido, se aproximou perigosamente, só que com uma esperteza acima do normal para a situação, eu coloquei o pé. O rapaz tropeçou, e de acordo com a lei da inércia, só foi parar na parede. Menos um para a minha lista negra, pois ele tinha sido a pessoa que mostrara a mochila para o tal Ian.

Eu sorri um pouco ironicamente e aliviada, não sem antes confirmar se aquele homem estava realmente desacordado.

O último era levemente pesado e estava com dificuldade para subir as escadas. Então eu decidir subir até o terraço, iria exaurir todos os esforços daquele homem. Depois quando ele subisse, eu iria descer novamente em alta velocidade... Ele não teria chance...

Assim que cheguei ao terraço dei uma olhada para o líder da situação. Ele havia se desfeito do livro de alguma forma e estava no telefone. A loira ainda estava lá aos prantos e se indagando se iria para cima dele ou se fugia enquanto ele estava distraído. E por incrível que pareça, não tive sinais de vida da Andréa e isso me deixava agoniada.

Depois de seis minutos demorados com uma fixação acima do normal por Ian, coisa que eu já estava começando a me assustar, o último capanga acordado chegou ao terraço com uma cara de cansaço e de poucos amigos. Ele olhou para mim como se fosse me matar assim que chegasse perto de mim. Realmente não havia gostado daquilo que fiz, mas pouco me lixava para isso. Consegui ao menos despistar os três da visão da Andréa e fazer com que ela ficasse tranquila. Tinha certeza que ela não fez movimento nenhum por conta do Ian, que perigosamente ficava circulando ao redor da fogueira.

- Desculpe cara. Você foi o único que não maltratou os livros – eu sorri sarcasticamente enquanto caminhava em direção ao homem – Mas você é capacho do homem que atualmente é o primeiro da minha lista negra...

Ele correu até mim. Eu corri até ele. No momento antes de nos encontrarmos, peguei um leve desvio e continuei até a porta. Já aquele homem patinou um pouco e foi atrás de mim, mas quando viu era tarde demais... Eu já desci em disparada pelas escadas deixando-o para trás. Ele teria que descer novamente tudo o que subiu cansando e provavelmente ele não conseguiria chegar ao térreo a tempo de fazer alguma coisa.

No momento que estava na junção do terceiro com o segundo andar escutei um grito da Andréa e fiquei com o coração na mão... E imaginando mil coisas que poderiam ter acontecido. Corri mais do que realmente corro e agradeci a deus por ter um corpo que me proporcionava um preparo físico – acho que já disse isso né?

Cheguei ao térreo e vi a loira sendo arrastada pelos cabelos por Ian. Tentei gritar, mas foi em vão. Ele retirou uma arma da cintura e disse para mim.

- Não curto heroínas. Bem como pessoas que se intrometem nos meus assuntos - ele se virou para mim, guardando sua pistola – Você derrotou todos meus homens, não sei como, mas seu nome será guardado por mim bem como por toda a ISIS.

- Eu não lhe disse meu nome seu porco – respondi rispidamente.

- Eu sei o nome de todo mundo, Melanie Mei. Você pode não saber como eu sei. Mas eu sei.

E nesse momento eu percebi... Minha vida mudou para sempre.


	4. Ato I - Capitulo 03

**GIULIANA**

Era início de mais um dia de trabalho. Como qualquer outro dia, fiz questão de acordar cedo. Levantei às seis horas, desci as escadas da casa para encontrar com minha enteada, Any. Nossa história é complicada, mas nós éramos bem unidas. Aquele neném fofo fez questão de fazer o café e por na mesa – normalmente ela acordava cedo também para ir ao colégio, só que eu que fazia o café da manhã. Fui ao banheiro para tomar banho e escovar meus dentes não sem antes pisar com o pé direito no banheiro e bater as mãos no rosto. Era um novo dia.

Somos sobreviventes e pensei em tudo isso justamente naquela manhã. Eu estava noiva de um escritor famoso quando a Lei do Índex foi instaurada. Ele tinha uma filha ainda criança que me aceitou como se eu fosse uma mãe. Vivíamos felizes, muito até por sinal. O problema foi essa maldita lei que veio para nos atazanar. Simplesmente tiraram meu futuro marido da cama enquanto a Any chorava aos prantos. Além de raptado, ele foi torturado vide que ele costumava participar de certa sociedade de livros. Não sei bem a história, o problema veio a seguir.

A ISIS, a polícia criada a fim de fazer cumprir a lei mundial, veio em minha casa e me entregou as roupas usadas pelo meu noivo e ainda me guiaram para o enterro dele. Ele não havia resistido à tortura na prisão. Ele não tinha um porte físico avantajado como a maioria de minhas amigas gostava. Ele não era como os outros homens que só pensavam em peito e bunda. Ele era lindo do jeito dele, estava sempre ali quando ele precisava, sempre me ajudava, sempre... Desandei a chorar enquanto o chuveiro caía. Sozinha. Any não precisava saber disso. Não necessitava saber que sua benfeitora estava chorando por algo que aconteceu há muito tempo...

Depois do banho demorado, eu comecei a me vestir. Uma calça jeans simples, uma blusa branca sobre um blazer azul marinho foram o que tinha escolhido e sorri. Tentei enxugar as lágrimas e ir à mesa, só que a loira de olhos azuis fundos me encarou e parecia que ela estava lendo o que aconteceu há instantes atrás... Ela então simplesmente parou o que fazia e se levantou indo até onde eu estava.

- Giuli... – disse com uma voz mansa e tranquila, porém não menos fofa – Eu estou aqui. Não precisa carregar o peso todo em suas costas.

- O que? – tento esboçar um sorriso – Deixar uma garota de quinze anos tentar ser responsável? O Robert levantaria do túmulo só para me dar um sermão!

Era assim que era todas as manhãs – exceto pela parte do choro no banheiro. Sempre tentando ser alegre, ainda que passemos pelas dificuldades que qualquer família passava. De não ter dinheiro para fazer determinada coisa no final do mês entre outras situações. Mas o que mais importava viria a ser a nossa união. Não deixamos nenhuma para baixo e quando vemos uma situação desse tipo se configurando procuramos dar conselhos. Não temos orgulho em reconhecer que precisamos de um ombro amigo, e de querer ajudar sempre que precisasse. E a pessoa que mais me colocava para cima era a Any e vice-versa.

Um dos únicos problemas da Any era ser fã do Kai. Normalmente ela gostava de músicas de maior qualidade é claro, mas o fenômeno da música brasileira a conquistou de uma forma que você nem imagina. Ele realmente tinha algumas músicas muito boas como Olimpianos – no qual ele aborda sobre os deuses do olimpo – ou Runner – Que abordava como a gente corria no dia a dia para conseguir o que queríamos. Essa Runner era a que eu mais gostava, parecia que ele estava me descrevendo, principalmente nos seguintes versos...

"_I'm a runner! No one can stop me._

_I'm a runner! Can anyone listen me?_

_Não me taxe de idiota, o mundo é juiz._

_Por que eu corro. Eu corro para ser feliz._

Depois dessa parte, ele continuava falando com dois versos tratando do meu trabalho. Eu era professora de português em uma escola de ensino médio. Adorava meus alunos e poderia ensinar sobre várias vantagens. Ainda que a censura fosse fortíssima, e agentes da ISIS ficassem a porta das salas. Nada como mensagens subliminares para inibir ações e incitar pessoas como aqueles adolescentes a procurarem livros na internet para ler e crer em um mundo melhor. Leitura mudava o mundo, não causava guerras, não causava coisas ruins. Somente trazia o bem. Dava asas à imaginação e isso é uma coisa tão maravilhosa quanto sonhar acordado – coisa que eu fazia quando me pegava lendo em meu notebook.

Claro que lia escondido e no conforto de minha casa. A ISIS não iria procurar saber se uma professora de português estaria lendo livros proibidos pela internet, afinal eles tinham outras preocupações. Como as pessoas que sumiram com suas grandes coleções e que aparentemente formaram algumas sociedades literárias. Segundo os boatos dos alunos, todas se uniram ao redor de um líder que deu o nome singelo de Sociedade Anônima dos livros ou Sociedade Secreta dos Livros. Os boatos divergem quanto ao nome. Eu achava que isso era mentira, só que se fosse verdade eu entraria nessa sociedade com orgulho. Visto que adorava uma aventura.

Voltando ao Kai e a Any. Com os outros ela era um pouco quieta e tímida. Portanto ela ficou olhando o pôster do show dele e olhando para mim. Como se pedisse, mas ela entenderia se eu negasse. Procurei ver o preço e depois disso aceitei que ela fosse. Kai era uma pessoa única. Seus ingressos não custavam caro e todos sabiam que partia dele a iniciativa. Não barato para que todo mundo entrasse, daí viraria zona. Mas barato o suficiente para ter uma espécie de conforto e ainda curtir tranquilamente o que ele mais gostava e sabia fazer: Cantar e dançar.

Mas com tudo isso, já me encontrava na hora de sair para meu colégio. Dei um beijinho de despedida em minha enteada e peguei minha bicicleta. Começaria um novo dia de alma lavada. Meu local de trabalho ficava a trinta minutos de "pedaladas"... Era praticamente uma Academia estudantil dentro da grande cidade de São Paulo. Fora construída justamente para educar o grosso da população a respeito das novas leis e novos métodos de ensino. Para o Conselho dos Doze era necessário uma Academia dessas em cada uma das grandes cidades de seus respectivos países. E não podia ser diferente na maior cidade do país.

Logo na entrada podia-se ver toda a estrutura frontal da falada com um grande relógio na frente, no topo de um grande obelisco no meio do caminho para a entrada para os corredores que davam as salas. O imenso monumento formava uma praça entre a entrada principal – o portão principal – e o edifício das aulas e portaria. Essa área em especifico costumava ter bastante estudante em bicicletas ainda que houvesse aqueles que se dirigiam de carro com seus pais. A Academia tinha dormitórios próprios – como se fossem uma faculdade de tempo integral, nos moldes americanos – e metade dos estudantes eram bolsistas. Dos que entravam pelos métodos normais – uma prova para testar a racionalidade das pessoas, um teste aplicado pelos oficiais da ISIS.

Para mim, daí já se conhecia o porquê do conselho espalhar esse tipo de instituição ao redor dos países... Monitoramento. Com o dormitório eles poderiam ver e observar cada aluno e suas intenções para com a sociedade. Era complicado burlar alguma regra. A ditadura imposta por pessoas de ego mais alto que o espaço, as quais possuem medo de uma sociedade pensante, dava raiva. Mas estava sozinha... Se eu quisesse fazer algo, eu seria rapidamente exterminada.

- Professora Giuliana! – uma voz conhecida por mim chamara meu nome no meio da multidão que chegava para mais um dia de aula.

-Marcus! – exclamo no momento em que estaciono a bicicleta – Como você está?

Marcus Winsthael, dezessete anos, frequentador do último ano do ensino médio e que pretendia fazer algum concurso público. Ele era meio tímido, mas não menos inteligente. Ele se assustava com pessoas com certa facilidade para fazer amigos. Por ele vir do estrangeiro – dos Estados Unidos – ele começou sendo muito famoso, até por causa do seu nome. Mas ele gostava se de distanciar, de ser frio. Mas quem o via de verdade, sabia que ele poderia ser amigo. Ser uma pessoa a qual você poderia contar.

- Professora, você está sabendo que o conselho dos doze está no Brasil não é? Mas eles vão a um show e aparentemente se reunirão depois... O que a senhora pensa disso?

- Por que você está me perguntando isso Marcus?

- Por causa disso, professora.

E Então ele me entrega um bilhete que dizia que no momento em que o conselho dos doze se reunisse algo de grande iria acontecer. Será que seria alguma coisa relacionada ao Kai? Ao show que ele faria no Morumbi e depois na praia de Copacabana no Rio de Janeiro? Mas eu como toda pessoa lógica perguntei.

- Marcus, de onde tirou esse bilhete...

- Foi uma pessoa que estava com um livro proibido na mão. – ele levou sua mão esquerda ao queixo – Interessante que ela simplesmente me entregou o bilhete e saiu.

- Tem certeza que não foi uma _stalker _sua?

- Tenho. Até porque se eu tivesse alguém do tipo eu saberia e essa garota eu nunca vi na vida.

- Isso é algo que não deve chamar sua atenção. Deve ser alguma brincadeira boba de adolescente – depois eu desferi um sorriso sarcástico para um dos melhores alunos – Preparado para o teste hoje?

- Sim. Farei e irei para casa. Tenho muito que pensar.

- Sobre...

- Se eu vou para o show do Kai.

- Mas você não gosta do estilo de música dele então por que diabos está pensando em ir a um show dele?

- Ele é um cantor nacional e é sempre legal valorizar um artista do próprio país, pra honrar a pátria. Apesar de eu não ser um brasileiro nato, eu curto o Brasil. Com o governo dos Da Costa ele melhorou bastante apesar da ditadura fortíssima imposta pelo conselho dos doze.

- Tem certeza que esse é o verdadeiro motivo para ir ao show do Kai, meu querido?

- Sim professora... Por que outro motivo eu teria?

- Você gosta do conselho dos doze?

A pergunta fez com que Marcus engolisse em seco. Tinha certeza que ele era contra o conselho, só que não demonstrava. E com uma oportunidade dessas, era difícil que ele deixasse escapar. Afinal sua família tinha alguns contatos e era decerto que seu pai se encontraria com alguns dos lideres. E tão certo quanto seria esse encontro, seria que Marcus estaria nele.

- Mais ou menos. Eles são realmente necessários para a manutenção da paz mundial, porém...

- Continue – cruzei os braços.

- Eu não concordo com algumas ações deles. Como a ditadura através da Lei do Índex.

Foi quando o gongo para o inicio das aulas soou.

- Salvo pelo gongo, Marcus Winsthael.

- Não professora – ele sorriu antes de dar as costas e se dirigir a sala de aula – A senhora foi salva pelo gongo.

E o frio, distante e levemente calculista se distanciou. Eu dei uma leve risada. Mas não esperava. Realmente não imaginava o que ele viria a fazer e o que isso tinha a ver comigo e com a Any.


	5. Ato I - Capitulo 04

**HELENA**

Sou uma garota aplicada, por isso acordei cedo neste dia maravilhoso. Meus pais não poderiam fazer isso justamente por encontrarem-se nesse momento fora do país – meu pai era diplomata e minha mãe roteirista de filmes. Tirando isso, um novo amanhecer me esperava e com ele, uma excelente notícia. Num sorteio, feito em um site muito confiável da internet, eu ganhei um ingresso para o show do príncipe do pop latino, a maior revelação mundial dos últimos tempos. Tinha três letras, só que três letras de formosura, fofura e outros adjetivos que pudessem destacar aquele garoto das favelas de Salvador chamado Kai.

Logo que acordei, fui verificar meu email como de costume e vi. Não pude segurar meu grito, queria fazer o mundo inteiro saber que tinha sido uma das três escolhidas a ver a apresentação dele na praia de Copacabana. Ainda em cima do palco! Não acreditei totalmente até ver a autenticidade da mensagem – claro! Tinha que ter muita calma nessa hora – e, portanto compartilhar a minha felicidade com minha irmã gêmea mais nova. Stephany – a qual carinhosamente chamava de Teca. Ela dormia profundamente, afinal estudara a noite e acabara por chegar tarde à noite anterior. O único problema? Eu não ligava para isso. Iria acordá-la a fim de compartilhar a notícia.

Diferente de muitos, eu e a Teca passamos relativamente bem a despeito da implantação da Lei do Índex. À época da instauração meu pai era o vice-presidente do Brasil e por causa desse status social, ninguém fez nada conosco e por vezes a Teca nos comparava a um oásis no meio do deserto. Visto que ainda possuíamos coleções e coletâneas literárias – já reduzidas – pois a ISIS, liderada por um franco americano chamado Luís Pasteur, recolhera boa parte. Tudo culpa dos meus pais que nos obrigaram a dar a ele muito dos nossos livros. Contrabandeamos alguns com o intuito de que eles chegassem a uma suposta sociedade a qual se dizia ter um acervo grandioso.

E eu era testemunha de como era grande.

Tudo começou numa festa de comemoração aos cinco anos de sucesso da ditadura da espada, da ignorância – ops... A instauração da Lei mundial de combate aos pensadores. Ocorreu na linda e maravilhosa Paris, na embaixada russa. Lá estava eu, sentada junto a minha irmã, a qual possuía uma cara de tédio maior do que se ela estivesse num shopping, e da nata da sociedade mundial quando recebi uma mensagem. Vinha de um tal de P, pedindo a que eu fosse ao terraço...

Veja bem o pedido: eu – linda e maravilhosa, com um vestido vermelho da Chanel, uma bolsa da Louis Vitton e um sapato alto da Prada – deveria ir ao terraço! Obviamente ignorei... Só que minutos depois, a Teca recebeu a mesma mensagem do P. Isso era estranho e excitante ao mesmo tempo, por isso a curiosidade matou o gato.

Subi com dificuldade, já minha irmã que vestia uma caça jeans simplória, uma bota, uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta, subiu com certa facilidade. Mas ela não estava se vestindo como uma garota deveria se vestir num evento como aquele. Por isto decidi, naquele momento, dar aulas de moda para ela.

Lá em cima a Teca estava sorrindo ao ver um homem alto, magro, de pele levemente escura cujos cabelos eram ocultados por um bonito chapéu. Era bem vestido – reconheci o terno Armani de longe – e possuía um dos livros que havia sido pegos em nossa casa: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Como eu sabia disso? A capa daquele livro estava levemente desgastada e eu como uma fã sabia os locais os quais ele estava mais "amassado". E não só eu, minha irmã também sabia.

- Onde você conseguiu esse livro? – perguntei ajeitando meu vestido à medida que aproximava – Roubou foi?

- Não sou o menino que roubava livros – ele sorriu ao fazer um trocadilho com o nome de uma obra famosa – Eu ganhei.

- De quem? – continuei, agora ao lado da minha irmã – Posso saber?

- De você...

- Como assim?

Então eu lembrei quando ele se virou de costas e olhou por cima do ombro... Aquele rapaz fez parte do grupo que viera pegar os livros para a ISIS. Ele continuou com seu sorriso esbranquiçado e sarcástico.

- Nenhum dos rapazes que foram buscar seus livros era da polícia especial – ele coçou o nariz como se gabasse do que havia feito – nos disfarçamos para coletá-los.

- Por quê? Para ficar para vocês?

- Engraçadinha... Eu sou o líder da Sociedade Anônima dos Livros.

- Mentira – dessa vez foi a Teca que disse – O que lhe faz dizer que é da Sociedade? E ainda mais o líder?

- Quero e pretendo provar... Mas vocês tem coragem suficiente para tal fato?

Tínhamos. Só que eu ainda não acreditava nas palavras daquele homem. Será que ele não era infiltrado visando conseguir alguma confissão nossa? Eu possuía várias dúvidas, só que a Teca sorriu para mim. Posso ser a esperteza, mas ela era a inteligência. Redundante não? Mas refiro-me a que ela possuía textos maravilhosos e tinha um sonho. Sonho este que ao entrar para essa seita secreta poderia ser realizado.

- Sim! Nós temos! – ela respondeu segurando meu braço – Agora nos surpreenda P...

Dalí, seguimos as instruções dadas e nos retiramos de fininho da festa. Eles nos esperavam com um furgão, a qual abrir a porta traseira, ficar bem animada. A diversidade de livros que havia ali me faria viajar para diversos mundos, observar diferentes histórias, ser fanática pelos personagens... O que ele estava fazendo era algo maravilhoso. Após isso ele disse que quando voltássemos ao Brasil, nós viríamos a Biblioteca deles.

Duas semanas depois fomos apresentados a uma maravilha.

Recebemos a mesma mensagem e rapidamente saímos para encontrarmos com P. Ele nos esperava no Parque de Educação Professor Mello Barreto, na Avenida Juan Manoel Fangio, próxima a nossa casa que ficava na Barra da Tijuca.

- Está mais calma morena dos olhos azuis? – P me ironizava a cada vez que me encontrava e isso me irritava na mesma proporção – Ou diria fã do Kai?

- Para seu governo o Kai é muito melhor que você. Ele subiu na vida, foi procurar um emprego no meio de tudo isso, e ele ainda é a voz do povo. Então lave sua boca para falar do Kai.

- Mas eu não falei nada – ele sorriu amarelamente e depois se virou dizendo – Eu sei... Eu tenho orgulho daquele cara.

- Calma maninha – A Teca se virou para mim – Ele não disse nada demais.

Foi então que sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- É que não gosto do jeito que ele me trata.

- Tá certo – ela disse indicando os dois polegares dela para mim. Tinha ironizado minha irritação e isso me fez esboçar um leve sorriso.

Depois disso, nós adentramos em no carro trazido pelo P. Com um pedido gentil, colocaram vendas nos nossos olhos e com isso ficamos literalmente como aqueles três macaquinhos. Cega – por que não podia se enxergar nada. Surda – devido à barulheira que vinha do lado de fora. E por fim muda – pois a ansiedade de ver uma grande biblioteca comera minha língua. Só imaginava coisas as quais no mundo em que vivíamos eram proibidas: como ler, praticar seus pensamentos... O corpo e a as armas valem mais que a mente e a oratória, mas sempre me perguntei por que não unir a beleza que é o ser humano com a inteligência? Ser mais um rostinho bonito na multidão me incomodava, afinal todos os homens que se aproximavam não sabiam a diferença de "mais" e "mas" ou falavam coisas sem sentidos para um primeiro encontro. Pensavam que sou qualquer uma que se preocupa com a beleza somente. Isso era o que me irritava genuinamente... Só não mais que o líder da tão aclamada Sociedade Anônima dos Livros.

Ao chegarmos, retiraram nossas vendas. Nos encontrarmos em alguma viela subterrânea da cidade maravilhosa. Percebi os olhares diferentes dos membros da organização a mim e a minha irmã. Talvez por causa de nosso status social ou talvez porque eu estava com uma camiseta azul e uma sai jeans meio curta. Já minha irmã vestia com uma camisa dos Beatles e uma calça preta.

- Você se veste como uma puta, como a Hannah Lee – comentou uma garota que surgia de uma entrada no fim do corredor.

- Se uma puta nos dias de hoje pode arcar com blusas e camisetas da Prada você me diga – respondi rispidamente... Como alguém poderia dizer isso de mim? – E quem é você?

- Priscylla Di Miranda, segunda em comando aqui – ela me olhou como se me ironizasse – E _quem _é você?

A ênfase na palavra quem me deixou incomodada.

- Helena Evans – caminhei lentamente e murmurei no ouvido daquela garota – A maior doadora de livros à sua coleção particular...

Ela me incomodava. Eu a incomodava. Estávamos quites.

- As princesas podem parar de brigar? Isso não é um lugar para tretar e sim um local para a transmissão de conhecimento – disse P caminhando a porta de onde viera Priscylla.

- Você e sua língua né maninha? – a teca sorriu e acompanhou o P. Ela parecia mais empolgada do que eu em relação a estar ali.

- Doadora! – exclamou a minha desafeta – Tens noção de defesa pessoal

- Todos que frequentaram o planalto na administração de Luís Gustavo Neto têm noção – respondi com certa naturalidade – Por quê?

Assim que terminei de falar Priscylla sorriu... E eu não gostei daquele sorriso.

P me chamou e vimos algo deslumbrante. Um abrigo subterrâneo de seis andares dava-nos o cartão de boas vindas. Seis lances de prateleiras cheias e repletas de livros, os quais milhares de pessoas poderiam ter acesso. O fundo era branco e apesar de se localizar embaixo da terra era muito bem arejado. O único barulho que se escutava além dos passos das pessoas, as folhas de livros passando me trazia um sentimento primoroso. Ali você poderia debater sobre qualquer coisa sem se preocupar com a onomatopeia do "Shiu" usada pelos governantes. Conhecimento transferido. Conhecimento que não se perdera com o passar do tempo. Histórias as quais nos faziam passear e viajar em diversas aventuras. Conhecer novos amores, namorados, depressão pós-livro... Tudo o que eu podia fazer escondido, ali eu poderia fazer abertamente. P, aquele chato e irritante, também deveria ser chamado de gênio por fazer tudo aquilo.

Voltando aos dias atuais, eu sorri antes de entrar no quarto da Teca. Por causa de: Um, eu me lembrei da nossa caminhada até ali e de como viramos membros da sociedade e ajudávamos a retirar livros das mãos da polícia especial. Dois, eu queria acordá-la e irritá-la com minha notícia.

- Teca! – me joguei na cama e a remexi – Não sabe o que aconteceu!

- O qu... – ela respondeu ainda com uma voz sonolenta – que fo.?

- Acorda garota! – comecei a pular na cama

- O QUE É? – disse um pouco irritada.

- Agora levantou foi?

- E como é que não acorda com isso? – ela se virou na cama e coçou o olho antes de continuar – Quem morreu?

- Ninguém – eu desci da cama e me preparei ao que vinha a seguir – Eu vou ao show do Kai. Irei ver ele do palco. P-A-L-C-O.

- E você me acordou por isso – ela cerrou os punhos e pegou um travesseiro.

- Sim!

- EU VOU TE MATAR HELENA EVANS!

E ao meio a gritaria e a minha irmã vir atrás de mim com um instinto assassino, armada – pasmem! Com um travesseiro – nós continuamos a viver nossas vidas como criminosas – afinal ler era crime e passível de punição – mas com muito orgulho do que fazíamos.


End file.
